Happy Families
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: Pairing SNSD dan SHINee lagi. Members sudah berkeluarga, anaknya juga lucu! Silahkan menikmati.


**Fanfict yang kubuat karena aku suka SNSD dan SHINee dan agak GaJe nih kekekekeke silahkan menikmati! ;'p**

**=Onew x Taeyeon & Minho x Sooyoung & Jonghyun x Jessica=**

"Ibuuu ..." teriakan melengking seorang anak kecil begitu imut menggema disebuah rumah yang nyaman.

"Yoogeun? Kenapa berteriak begitu?" Sooyoung mendekati anaknya kemudian menggendongnya.

"Ayah mana?" bocah 4 tahun lucu menggemaskan itu melirik sana-sini.

"Ah, Minho-appa belum pulang kerja ... main sama Umma saja ya?"

"Anyaa, Yoogeuni appa udah janji main sama aku kemarin," Yoogeun dengan cerdas menjawab. Sang Ibu tersenyum anaknya begitu pintar. Matanya yang bulat, pipi tembeb chubby, dan tingkah yang lucu, mungkin karisma anaknya itu menurun dari ayahnya.

"Yoogeun-ah, Appa pulang! Ayah belikan susu rasa pisang untuk Yoogeun," seru Minho yang baru pulang.

"Appaaa~~~!" Yoogeun turun dari gendongan ibunya dan berlari memeluk Minho yang duduk berlutut. Sooyoung tersenyum.

"Ayah, kita berdua memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, tapi mengapa Yoogeun sudah 4 tahun baru 95cm?" Sooyoung mencemaskan pertumbuhan Yoogeun.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti besarnya seperti kita," Minho meyakinkan, lalu menggendong Yoogeun.

"Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang," Sooyoung menarik sebelah tangan Minho.

Di lain pihak, kediaman Lee Jinki (Onew).

"Apakah kau tidak lelah berputar-putar seperti itu? Kau dalam keadaan tidak sehat, anak kita bisa cacat," tutur Onew sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku terlalu senaaang karena minggu depan anak kita lahir!" jawab Taeyeon.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnyna melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu!" Onew memeluk leher Taeyeon lalu menariknya hingga mereka jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"Kenapa aku ditarik," gerutu Taeyeon.

"Karena yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya," Onew menjawab singkat.

Mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka berpangkuan.

"Rasanya aneh memangku wanita hamil? Berat sekali," ledek Onew.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau memberikan anakku padamu, merooong (*orang Korea saat menjelarkan lidah untuk meledek, bunyinya ditulis 'merong'). Onew jelek!," balas Taeyeon.

"Awas saja anak kita lucu, berarti itu usahaku dan harus kau bagi padaku!" canda Onew. Suami istri bahagia itu tertawa hangat.

Tiba waktunya Taeyeon melahirkan, dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Telepon rumah Sooyoung berdering.

"Kediaman Choi di sini," Sooyoung mengangkat telepon.

"Sooyoung! Sekarang, cepat! Taeyeon akan melahirkan," suara Jessica terdengar cemas.

"Sica? Baiklah, aku akan segera menelepon suamiku untuk segera ke sana bersamaku," Sooyoung tak kalah khawatir.

Sooyoung, Minho, dan anak mereka tiba di RS. Di sana sudah ada Jonghyun dan Jessica yang baru menikah, wajah mereka begitu kusut, terutama Onew. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka semua duduk di ruang tunggu. Sedangkan Yoogeun hanya duduk diam di pangkuas Minho.

"Kita berdoa untuk istrimu, agar dia bisa melahirkan dengan selamat. Kau harus tabah, Taeyeon pasti tidak apa-apa," Minho meyakinkan. Jonghyun pun menepuk pundak Onew. Sedangkan Sooyoung dan Jessica berpegangan tangan sama-sama berdoa.

Tak lama, seorang wanita keluar dari ruang bersalin. Dokter. Onew langsung berdiri. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istriku?" Onew gelagapan.

"Nyonya Lee Taeyeon baik-baik saja, begitu juga bayinya, sehat!" Dokter itu tersenyum. Wajah Onew bersemi sangat bahagia. Minho dan Jonghyun tersenyum saling pandang, sedangkan Sica dan Sooyoung bersorak lega.

"Akhirnya, Kyungsan anakku, lahir! Bisakah aku menemui istriku?" tanya Onew.

"Silahkan, dia sedang istirahat di ruangan," Dokter itu menuntun mereka semua menuju ruangan Taeyeon.

Sampai di ruangan, terlihat Taeyeon sedang menggendong anak pertamanya. Jessica dan Sooyoung langsung berebut untuk melihatnya. Sedangkan suami-suami mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Lucu sekaliii ... sayang sekali belum bisa digendong, sedang tertidur sih," kata Sooyoung kecewa.

"Ya, tapi yang penting bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sica.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, aku sekarang baik-baik saja, oh iya namanya Kyungsan, lucu kan?" Taeyeon memperkenalkan bayinya yang tertidur lucu.

"Sangat lucu, aku bahkan ingin menggigitnyaaa," Sica terbuai dengan bayi yang menggemaskan itu.

"Untunglah Taeyeon-noona bisa melahirkan dengan selamat ya, Onew-hyung," ucap Minho sambil menaikkan Yoogeun ke pangkuannya.

"Trims, semua. Aku juga merasa senang," Onew menghela nafas.

"Apakah nanti anakmu juga jadi penggemar ayam sepertimu ya?" canda Jonghyun. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hyung, kapan kau akan punya anak? Apakah anakmu pirang juga ya," Onew balas meledek sambil melirik rambut Jonghyun dan Jessica.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Mungkin saja, anak yang lahir seperti anak orang luar negeri," Jonghyun nyengir sambil memandang ke arah Jessica yang rupanya mendengar pembicaraan para ayah itu. Wajah Sica memerah.

Canda tawa dan perasaan bahagia memenuhi ruangan itu.

**=END=**

**PS from Author: Mau liat Yoogeun dan Kyungsan? :Lihat sendiri deh di ada SNSD's Hello Baby (Kyungsan) dan SHINee's Hello Baby ) Yoogeun.  
><strong>


End file.
